More precisely, the invention relates to a razor handle comprising an elongated body extending in a longitudinal direction, said elongated body having an outer surface and being provided with a cavity opening on said outer surface and extending between a first end and a second end, said razor handle further comprising a first insert.
US 2010107415 discloses an example of such a known razor handle comprising a shaving lubricant dispenser and asphere movably positioned in a cavity that stores a shaving lubricant, the sphere being adapted for moving the shaving lubricant from the cavity out of the razor handle. Besides, the sphere moves and rotates in tandem with a pusher and a slider both provided on the razor for pushing the shaving lubricant.
However, the insert does not change the relative weight of the razor handle according to the shaving position.